hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Speak Bitch
Don't Speak Bitch is a single released by Deuce. It was originally intended to be released on his EP, The Call Me Big Deuce EP, but for unknown reasons did not make the final cut. It was later released on his album, Nine Lives as a bonus track in Europe. Lyrics Yeah, this song is dedicated to you punk-ass motherfuckers Nine Lives Don't speak bitch, just die, die, die Why can't you go bye, bye, bye? 'Cause I will take your life away So turn around and just walk away It's my flow, my show, so b-back up I'm huge, I'm big, you're a jack-off I'm cool, you ain't, you're another cracker I'm bad, I'm back, so get ready, blast off I'm the king, the mean one, I bring the heat on You ain't got the smarts so take a seat, son You're a peon and you're getting peed on And I'mma let the world watch while I sing songs Don't speak bitch, just die, die, die Why can't you go bye, bye, bye? 'Cause I will take your life away So turn around and just walk away Don't speak bitch, just die, die, die Why can't you go bye, bye, bye? 'Cause I will take your life away So turn around and just walk away Back up, back up 'fore you end up smacked up Stand up, stand up, let me see your hands up I'm back with another can full of whoop ass For these fags kissing on each other's asses I'mma shit on you so take a minute, fool Before you open your mouth and I spit on you While my shit plays straight from your living room I'll let the whole world watch while I finish you Don't speak bitch, just die, die, die Why can't you go bye, bye, bye? 'Cause I will take your life away So turn around and just walk away Don't speak bitch, just die, die, die Why can't you go bye, bye, bye? 'Cause I will take your life away So turn around and just walk away Don't speak bitch, just die, die, die Why can't you go bye, bye, bye? 'Cause I will take your life away So turn around and just shut the fuck up Just shut your mouth Shut the fuck up before I break your mouth I’ll take you out Shut the fuck up, just shut your mouth Shut the fuck up before I break your mouth I’ll take you out Don't speak bitch, just die, die, die Why can't you go bye, bye, bye? 'Cause I will take your life away So turn around and just walk away Don't speak bitch, just die, die, die Why can't you go bye, bye, bye? 'Cause I will take your life away So turn around and just walk away Personnel *Arina Chloe - keyboards *Deuce - bass guitar, mixing, vocals *James Kloeppel - bass guitar, rhythm guitar *Jimmy Yuma - lead guitar *Tye Gaddis - drums, percussion Trivia *This song is commonly believed by fans to be a diss towards Hollywood Undead or Trap House Rave. Category:Deuce Songs Category:Nine Lives Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)